koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Protagonist (Katana)
Players assume the role of five different protagonists in Samurai Warriors: Katana. Each one has a unique background which determines what their objectives are and who they interact with. Role in Game Ascendancy The protagonist of this tale is a young warrior eager to make a name for himself by joining the Oda army. Guided by Hideyoshi, his first foray at Okehazama is a huge success. Nobunaga acknowledges the vassal's potential and has him serve as his rear guard alongside Mitsuhide during their flight from Kanegasaki. After helping repel the Asakura and Azai, the protagonist gradually rises in rank. He is later given the task of supporting the Oda riflemen in Nagashino and preventing Katsuyori's escape. Their victory over the Takeda is short-lived when Mitsuhide instigates a rebellion at Honnōji. Fortunately, Hideyoshi had instructed the warrior to watch over their lord beforehand; his presence results in Nobunaga's survival and Mitsuhide's demise. He then goes on to participate in the Oda's final battle at Sekigahara where the remaining warlords rally against them. The opposing troops fall into disarray after suffering from well-placed ambushes and the loss of their main camp. With the land united under one rule, the now-distinguished vassal upholds his responsibilities to keep it prosperous while his deeds are recorded in history. Swordsman In this story, the protagonist and his childhood rival Musashi aspire to be the greatest swordsman of the land. The pair wish to achieve this goal for themselves by sparring with one another to hone their swordsmanship. Despite saving their hometown from bandits, Musashi becomes convinced of his own ineptitude and decides to leave on a journey to self-improvement while the protagonist does likewise. His travels lead him to different lands where conflict and fame are abundant. Along the way, he receives companionship from the bandit leader Gonnosuke who reformed after their last encounter. The swordsman's reputation grows as he offers his services to disadvantaged armies while defeating famous warriors like Keiji, Tadakatsu, and Yukimura. Hoping to settle his rivalry with Musashi, he goes to Ganryūjima after hearing news of the latter's impending duel with Kojirō Sasaki. There, he eliminates the pirates terrorizing the townsfolk and forces Kojirō into submission before finally facing his competitor. Both men display the results of their training against each other, but it is the protagonist's empowerment from helping others that ultimately prevail. Having gained recognition as a master swordsman, he declines an offer from the shogun in favor of wandering the land once more to help those in need of his talents. Stealth This scenario tells the story of an unnamed ninja who works directly under Kotarō and, by extension, Ujiyasu. When the Uesugi forces capture Kawagoe Castle and its castellan Tsunashige, the ninja is ordered to sneak in and sow confusion among the enemy ranks. He personally defeats Kenshin to free the hostage, though Kotarō is irked by the Hōjō's ungratefulness. This resentment comes to a head when Ujiteru falls for Shingen's trap at Mimase Pass and uses the Fūma ninja clan to cover his army's escape. Enraged by the callous treatment of his comrades and their sacrifice, the protagonist is persuaded by Kotarō to betray their lord at Odawara Castle. With the Hōjō in ruins, the Fūma clan establish a new order for themselves. They proceed to invade Mikawa during Ieyasu's absence, making quick work of the returning Tokugawa army and expanding their influence even more. Although the Fūma were able to rise above their station, the collateral damage they inflicted brought much suffering to the people and devolved the land into a state of chaos just as Kotarō envisioned. The protagonist, on the other hand, refuses to tolerate this any longer and risks his life to overthrow Kotarō at Ōsaka Castle. With his former master's consent, he takes over leadership of their clan and works to undo the harm they caused while ushering in a new era of peace. Savior The story's protagonist is a wandering drifter welcomed into the Saika by Magoichi. Together, the two of them travel far and wide to protect those in need of their services. After saving Nō and the Oda women from the Akechi army, the smitten Magoichi is inspired to turn his village into a refuge for beautiful maidens. To this end, they agree to help Nene stop Hideyoshi from capturing Oichi while taking the beauty under their care. Ginchiyo and Ina are later convinced to join the Saika for personal training once their individual dilemmas have been dealt with. Life at the village remains peaceful for the men until the gathered women start bickering over who among them is the most beautiful. The protagonist is entrusted by Magoichi to help them come to a consensus by undergoing a series of trials to earn their trust. With him as their judge, his preferences determine which lady becomes the victor. Once the quarrel has been settled, both mercenaries resume their work to aid more people. Unification Available after clearing the first four stories with an above average mark, this scenario takes place in an unnamed fiefdom rife with strife. The protagonist is a daimyo who recently inherited the region despite his inexperience. Encouraged to unify the land by his faithful retainer Jī, he promptly follows the old man's advice by ridding the land of bandits and rogues in an effort to bring peace. With his fief stabilized, the daimyo sets out to consolidate his rule by making contact with the free-trading town of Sakai for their resources. He ends up competing with the Toyotomi over the town and wins after helping the civilians with their own problems. The merchants of Sakai represented by Sōkyū Imai agree to share their profits with the protagonist's faction in exchange for protection. Having improved their financial situation, Jī recommends finding superior officers for their army. Upon hearing of the Uesugi's plight at the Tōkaidō, the young ruler rushes to help them in hopes of winning over their retainers. His timely intervention proves beneficial as Yukimura, Keiji, and Kanetsugu decide to join him. Their collective efforts help them win numerous battles across the land, but the Toyotomi and Tokugawa take notice of this new power and join forces to quash it. However, the alliance amounts to nothing as Hideyoshi's forces are subdued by the protagonist at Kyōto while Ieyasu is kept busy conquering the eastern regions. After defeating the Tokugawa in Sekigahara, the daimyo faints from exhaustion and hears a mysterious voice calling out to him. He is led to a mysterious room where the ghost of Nobunaga questions his intent for the land. It culminates in the two clashing with one another for supremacy. When the protagonist proves his worth as a ruler, Nobunaga advises him to lay the foundations of his kingdom before being awakened by Jī. Enjoying the newfound peace with his retainers, they congratulate him for realizing his dreams of unifying the land. Category:Samurai Warriors Characters